We Melt Together
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: She's wearing a nurse's uniform and he's ready to take her in his arms. What could possibly happen next...? Set immediately after the camera fades out in "Don't Go Breaking My Heart". Rated M for a reason.


A/N: I'm venturing into the world of "M" rated-ness for the first time but like I said, I like experimenting with my D/N stories. This started out as a very tame story but it eventually evolved into a not too graphic but still smutty and kind of romantic tale. So, if you're up to it, read at your own risk and let me know what you think. LOL :)

**We Melt Together**

Niles still mortified after jumping into bed with his mother-in-law, looked Daphne up and down breathless. "I just... wanted to... take my wife in my arms and show her how much I love her."

"Are you sure?"

He was more than ready.

They walked down the hall holding hands like a couple of teenagers in the midst of their first room, feeling nervous and excited about spending their first night together. Except this wasn't their first time, but the anticipation of being with each other in an intimate way after such a long time was enough to drive them mad with desire.

As Daphne took a few steps ahead to open the door, Niles wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing in that nurse's uniform."

"Wait 'til you see me out of it," she whispered back, slipping out of his arms and opening the door.

He walked into the room, finding it dimly lit with candles of all shapes and sizes, soft music playing on the stereo, and a pleasantly inviting queen-sized bed. It almost looked like a scene ripped out of one of Daphne's romance novels. "How did you know we were-"

"I didn't." She began unbuttoning his shirt, catching his lower lip between hers and nipping at it gently. "I was planning on seducing you back into my bed."

It probably would have worked, too. "No need for that anymore." The look in his dilated blue eyes -so hungry and demanding- made Daphne's heart pound wildly in her chest. Niles was back.

A second passed, maybe two, before Niles seized the opportunity and grabbed Daphne, slamming her body against his, cradling his arousal between her thighs. Her lips formed a knowing smile as his hand slowly crept down her hips, reached the hem of her short uniform and made contact with her sensitive skin. They had been together long enough for Niles to know exactly what made Daphne squirm under his touch. But there was still much to learn and plenty of time to do so.

She gasped lightly when he swiftly unlatched the suspenders from her thigh-high stockings and, in a deliciously torturous manner, slid them one by one down her long legs. Daphne bought that little ensemble shortly after they'd gotten together, figuring someday they would come in handy. Well, that day finally came and those stockings were certainly put to good use.

Consumed by her own fiery need to touch him, Daphne roughly clawed the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers giving him a deeply fervent and languid kiss. It was insane how much she missed the addictive taste of the lips that seemed so perfectly shaped for kissing. She could never quench her thirst for them.

Niles tunneled his hands through her flawlessly silky hair, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips as he slid his tongue between them with fierce and unrestrained need. Daphne moaned, feeling spreading warmth, and arched into him. Only he could make her feel so much in such a short amount of time.

They drew away momentarily.

"This is... where I... need to be," she said between breaths. "In your arms."

"Forever, my love."

Forever was exactly what she wanted with the man standing before her.

They dove into each other again as Daphne kicked off her shoes and walked Niles backward toward the bed. He sat down, captivated by the slow sultry dance of her swaying hips as she began unbuttoning the nurse's uniform that, up until that point, only existed in his fantasies... And more than one erotic dream. Niles bit his lower lip as more skin revealed itself, wondering why the hell she had waited this long to show him this costume. Not that she would've been wearing it for long but still...

When she was done unbuttoning, Daphne turned her back to him and teasingly started shrugging the uniform down her creamy shoulders until it pooled at her feet. Niles swallowed hard and nearly lost his breath at the sight of her black lacy lingerie. It made his stomach twist in anxiety watching her move so seductively and not being able to touch her just yet; he was, without a doubt, enjoying the impromptu striptease.

Daphne turned around grinning at the look on his face. "What do you think?" her voice low, sultry and rough.

She had just fulfilled every single one of his fantasies, so at this point there wasn't much for him to say. Not that he could, anyway. Now, it was time to show her what he thought of it.

He pulled her onto his lap with her knees properly resting on either side of his hips. Daphne brought her hands to his face, tracing the contours of his strong features. He was such a handsome man... and he was all hers. "I've missed this." The soft touch of her lips on his neck made Niles shudder as she closed the distance between them and started grinding the obvious bulge in his trousers.

He ran both hands up her back, unhooking the clasp of her bra, quickly removing it and tossing it in the air.

Daphne moaned appreciatively and arched into his touch as he began caressing her exposed flesh with his tongue, encouraging him to tease her hardened nubs with his soft lips. Niles needed no further encouragement and latched on, savoring and indulging in the sweetness he could only dream of tasting a few years back.

Daphne pushed Niles down onto the bed, straddling him and began making work of his belt and trousers, carelessly dropping them on the floor as she removed them. She found that there was nothing sexier than undressing a very well-dressed man. This one in particular.

As his silk boxers came off, Daphne teasingly stroked a specific part of his anatomy watching how his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was torture -the good kind, if there was such a thing- so without warning Niles grabbed her sides and rolled her on her back.

"Niles!" she giggled. Then her expression turned serious as her eyes flew to his chest, lingering on the scar left by his open-heart surgery.

The memory was still very much alive for both of them. But it was time to create new memories.  
Niles ran his hands down her nearly naked body, hooking his thumbs in the tiny scrap of lace she called panties and removed them. "You're so-" He only became more aroused and she gasped as his hand brushed the warmth, silkiness and wetness of her core. "So beautiful..." he mumbled almost incoherently against her skin, kissing and nipping his way down her abdomen.

"Niles." She stopped him before he traveled any lower. Yes, she enjoyed the many ways in which he liked to pleasure her- and he was very good at it, too- but there would be time for that later. "I want you...in me...now."

Niles nodded, feathering kisses up her body; he hovered over her, kissing her deeply once more before he rocked into her, a gasp and a throaty, pleasure-filled moan escaping their lips.

They locked eyes and she bit her lip as they started moving in a steady rhythm that quickly turned frenzied and frantic; the overwhelming sensations of her body moving against his created an immediate and delicious friction.

Feeling a building pressure inside her core, Daphne tightly gripped his hips, urging him to move faster and thrust deeper. She wanted to be driven to the brink of madness and take him with her.

Niles began slamming into her and with his encouragement, Daphne wrapped her long legs around his waist, lifting and rolling her hips, meeting his every hard thrust. The pressure intensified.

"GOD!" She arched and tilted her head back, gripping the sheets.

For them, this night was about reconnecting -both physically and emotionally- after such a traumatic experience. To reaffirm that he was healthy once again and that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They belonged to each other and nothing was going to change that.

Daphne fisted her hands in his hair, bringing him down for a fierce possessive kiss; her walls were beginning to tighten around him.

They were close.

"Daph-ne!"

Their movements escalated from frantic to an intensity bordering on desperation; their breathing became short and shallow; bodies slick with sweat; gasps, moans and the occasional expletive escaping their dry lips.

Daphne and Niles' eyes remained locked in a fiery gaze as the pressure became almost unbearable. His hand found its way down to her swollen bundle of nerves, rubbing the bud in circles, and all at once she lost control. Niles felt her contract around him in a powerful orgasm that made her arching body writhe and jerk beneath him. She tipped her head back as he kept thrusting, his name tearing from her lips and serving as the final trigger for his own release.

The combined intensity of their orgasms left them dizzy and slightly disoriented as they collapsed exhausted and drenched in sweat. This had turned out to be quite the experience fueled by more than just lust or sexual frustration.

They held each other afterward.

"What are you thinking?"

"This is where I want to be." She kept her hand at the center of his chest. "Holding your heart close to mine; breathing every breath with you-"

"Next to you," he finished.

Daphne leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "I love how we melt together in a tender kiss."

Niles swept a few messy strands of hair from her face. "Those beautiful eyes," he began, "and that breathtaking smile- they're my strength, you know."

"They are?"

"When I was getting wheeled into the O.R., all I could think about was... seeing them again. You're my life, Daphne, and you make it complete by just being here, in my arms. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you."

"I LOVE you." A demanding kiss followed. "Are you tired?" she asked.

"A bit," he answered, yawning.

Daphne laughed mischievously running her palm down his chest, between the only sheet covering their naked bodies, and watched in amusement as his eyes opened wide from the playful squeeze she gave him. "You didn't think we were finished, did you?"

"Not by a long shot," he responded, quickly drawing her to him.

Daphne giggled. "Well, show me, then."

**The End**


End file.
